BackWords!
by Leathal GummyBearz
Summary: Out of all the things Hyuuga Hinata expected herself to do this morning was NOT to be dragged off by the crazy elfin-like blonde, Yamanaka Ino.


Well, I guess you could say that this is VERY STUPID!

But, I'm a stupid person, so on with this dum fic!

_

* * *

_

_Back-Words!_

She was having a simple day, she talked to her cousin and had some hang out time with her posse/regulated team and she was on waiting of her crushes return from an _important_ _mission_ that afternoon.

Everything was going her way. For awhile.

But, of course that insane woman just had to dragged her from her teammates and ran.

"Yamanaka-San?" The Hyuuga girl asked in exhaustion from being dragged around.

"Oh, right!" Ino said looking back at the girl for a moment to grin before turning back to see where she was going, "Well," she started, "As you, um, heard…Sasuke-Kun's coming back later today…"

The heiress frowned at the girl. Yamanaka Ino had some so-called-crush of the now ex-avenger awhile back when they were 13. That was her crushes, Uzumaki Naruto's mission; bring Sasuke back. How could she not see this coming? This infatuation should've stopped along time ago, but now the blonde was probably asking her to help her find some skimpy outfit to cover her finally developed body to show off when he came. Not that her ninja outfit wasn't already, but sweet Hinata wouldn't tell her that.

Hinata sighed, "Yamanaka-San, I don't think I'm…able to help you find an outfit right now…"

"Outfit!?" The Yamanaka girl finally stopped her constant running and gave the bluenette the look of an insane-angry-woman, "Who need an outfit, I need sake!"

"I-I don't understand-"

Ino sighed, her mouth gagging open before grinning, "Well, you see, after hearing that he's coming back I need something to get my mind off it and what makes people forget?"

Hinata blinked, "Sake?"

"You got it! So come on!" Ino grabbed her hand again before being pulled back.

"B-but, why do you need m-me?" Hinata questioned.

"I need a drinking buddy, of course!" Ino yelled, "Now come on!"

"W-wait!" she yelled, "That doesn't answer m-my question!"

"Well, Sakura went all nurs-ie on me saying sake messed with the brain, Ten ten was on a date with Neji, Temari's in a meeting with Tsunade and her brothers, so I asked you!"

Hinata frowned as the blonde went back in a run, taking her along. Was that all she was, the last resort? Was all that training and trying to prove herself nothing?

Oh, great! Now she needed a drink.

She sighed before being dragged off to a secluded bar.

--

Ino giggled drunkenly as she wrapped her arm around an equally drunken Hinata.

"Hina-Chhhhaaaaann, how do ya'…do ya'…"

Hinata hiccupped, "Whadiz' it?"

"How do ya'…say yur' name backwuuurrddsss…"

"Uhhhhh…" Hinata mumbled, "Ata-somethin'…Atanih! Yeah, ha-ha, that's it!"

"Oh, oh! What's my name!?"

"Umm, Oni?"

Ino bounced up happily in her stool before swinging her legs to the other side of the booth to get up, Hinata following, "That's, "she hiccupped, "my new name! I answer to nothing else, Atanih!"

Hinata snorted as she put her arms around Ino's neck and began walking out of the secluded bar, "Yur' name's STUPID!"

"You mean…diputs?" Ino said before giggling.

"Duh!" Hinata said sounding very unusual in her soft voice as people passed by.

--

After walking around the towns in their drunken stats a squawking was heard up ahead. Hinata looked up before giving a second to wonder if throwing a shoe at it would make it shut up.

Ino did first.

Her shoe smacked the bird quickly in the face before falling back down on the dusty ground. The crow dropped a few miles before swooping down and pecking at the blonde's head and Hinata's too.

"Stupid bird!!" Ino yelled angrily as she kept removing it from her hair.

"Go away!"Hinata yelled before raising her hand in a Hyuuga stance ready to strike it.

"…Hinata-Chan, Ino-Chan?"

--

"…You injured a messenger bird?" The Godaime and Hokage, Tsunade, was now looking at the two drunken girls in front of her who looked homeless. The blonde only had one shoe on! She tuned to look at the emotionless Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. "I'm terribly sorry Kazekage-Sama, this won't happen again the next time you visit-"

Giggling was instant heard from the two girls in trouble as the looked at the three sand siblings.

"May I ask what is so funny?" Tsunade said angrily.

Ino giggled before turning to Hinata, "Atanih, you wanna' tell'em?"

"Nah!" Hinata said as she laughed, "Go ahead, Oni!"

"What are you to talking about-"

"Their village spelled backwards is Anus!"

Silence was sread around the office.

Oh, how the siblings wished for a drink.

* * *

Yeah, I noticed what Suna backwards is awhile, so, hey, why not write a small fic about it?

So, did you enjoy the dumbness?


End file.
